Les experts saison 6 et 7
by chriscarter661
Summary: Missing Scenes le retour.


NDL : Après plusieurs années de repos, Chris Carter a décidé de reprendre la plume, enfin façon de parler. Maintenant que beaucoup de saisons sont passées et qu'on en sait plus sur notre couple préféré, il était temps pour moi de reprendre mon histoire phare : Missing Scenes. Je reprends des choses telles quelles, j'en laisse de coté parce que complètement OOC, bref, j'essaye d'améliorer mon histoire. Je viens de rerereregarder la saison 6 et la saison 7, donc tout est bien frais dans ma tête et je vais essayer de faire un truc pas mal. Pour tous les nouveaux lecteurs, qui n'ont jamais rien lu de moi, essayer, ca fait pas le mal lol

Bonne lecture et à très vite pour les autres chapitres...

L'année écoulée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il y avait eu des journées pas terribles, comme le jour où on avait appelé Grissom pour le prévenir que Sara avait été arrêtée pour ivresse sur la voie publique. Il y avait eu des journées horribles, comme le jour où Adam Trent avait retenu Sara en otage avec une lame en céramique sur la gorge. Et il y avait eu des journées catastrophiques, comme le jour où Nick c'était fait enlevé et avait été retenu prisonnier dans un cercueil pendant plusieurs heures… Oui, l'année écoulée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Mais pour Grissom, malgré toutes ces journées plus que pourries, cette année avait été son année. Oui, il avait réussi à apprivoiser ses peurs. A les surmonter. Il avait fait le grand saut. Il avait plongé tête la première dans la plus grande aventure de sa vie : Sara.

Tout avait commencé plutôt mal. Sara avait quitté San Francisco à sa demande, cinq années plus tôt. Elle avait abandonné sa vie californienne, entourée de ses quelques amis et collègues de travail, pour une vie à Las Vegas.

Sara avait rencontré Grissom en 1998, alors qu'elle participait, avec ses collègues du laboratoire médico-légal de San Francisco, à un séminaire sur la compréhension du comportement des diptères nécrophages. Tout un programme… Sara avait été une élève assidue. Toujours au premier rang, toujours à poser des questions. Elle avait alors 26 ans et travaillait depuis peu au laboratoire, mais sa soif de savoir était presque étouffante pour son entourage. Mais Gil Grissom avait répondu avec enthousiasme à chacune de ses questions. A la fin du séminaire, elle avait encore tellement de questions, que Grissom l'avait invité au restaurant. Ils avaient encore discuté pendant des heures. Grissom avait été totalement envouté par Sara. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de son métier avec quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que lui. Grissom avait alors 42 ans. S'il avait eu des amis proches à qui parler, ils lui auraient surement dit que c'était la crise de la quarantaine. Une belle jeune femme passe devant lui et semble s'intéresser à lui, et le voilà tout retourné. Mais non, Grissom n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il n'avait eu que très peu de relations amoureuses dans le passé. Son caractère plutôt renfermé ne l'aidait pas à se rapprocher de la gente féminine. Et son travail était sa vie. Mais Sara l'avait interpellé. Elle avait surgit dans sa vie, à un moment où il ne comptait plus vraiment trouver l'amour. Mais il avait 42 ans et elle en avait 26. Elle était belle, elle était jeune. Après le restaurant, il l'avait raccompagné chez elle. Il avait été un vrai gentleman. Il lui avait ouvert la portière, était monté chez elle, et lui avait déposé un tendre baiser, sur la joue. Il avait passé certainement la plus belle soirée de sa vie, avec une femme délicieuse qui paressait être subjuguée par lui. Ce soir-là, Sara avait eu le regard en feu. Prête à l'accepter chez elle, dans ses bras, sous ses draps. Mais il était parti, en prenant soin de lui laisser sa carte professionnelle, avec à son dos, son numéro personnel. Il vivait à des centaines de kilomètres de chez elle. Elle ne le verrait surement plus jamais. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé, mais il avait gardé le contact. Il l'appelait régulièrement, plusieurs fois par an, pour avoir de ses nouvelles, pour essayer de la persuader de venir travailler avec lui au laboratoire de la police de Las Vegas.

Deux années plus tard, il l'avait appelé pour qu'elle vienne l'aider sur une affaire. C'était l'histoire de quelques jours. Elle avait finalement accepté. Les deux années passées avaient été plutôt dur pour elle. Impossible d'oublier cet entomologiste de malheur. Alors elle avait foncé. Il était depuis peu devenu le chef de l'équipe de nuit, et il la persuada de rester.

La première année se passa plutôt bien, la seconde, un peu moins, mais toujours mieux que la troisième, la quatrième… Et la cinquième fut désastreuse, et en même temps, fabuleuse. Grissom avait enfin sorti la tête de son microscope.

C'était un dimanche.

Nick venait d'être retrouvé. Il avait été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital. Warrick, Catherine, Greg et Brass étaient partis à son chevet, pendant que Grissom était resté sur les lieux, pétrifié. L'équipe de jour était en plein travail, à relever les indices, et Grissom restait planté devant la tombe de Nick, immobile. Sara l'avait observé un long moment de la voiture, puis elle était allée le chercher.

« Griss ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ça aurait pu être vous, Sara. »

Sara l'avait alors regardé avec une grande tristesse. Elle l'avait attrapé par la manche et l'avait attiré avec elle jusqu'à la voiture. Elle l'avait conduit à l'hôpital pour retrouver leurs amis et collègues. Nick allait s'en remettre, du moins physiquement dans un premier temps. Ils avaient fini par tous rentrés chez eux. Grissom s'était laissé raccompagner par Sara. Mais arrivés devant chez lui, il avait été incapable de sortir de la voiture sans Sara. Elle l'avait alors accompagné jusqu'à sa porte. Sans un mot, il avait ouvert la porte, lui avait attrapé la main et l'avait invité à rentrer. Il avait refermé la porte derrière eux, et sans perdre un instant, il l'avait plaqué contre cette dernière, lui tenant la tête entre ses deux mains.

« Je… Je… »

« Griss ? »

Sara était perdue. Elle attendait cet instant depuis tellement longtemps. Mais là, ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment. Il agissait sur un coup de tête. Il allait regretter et elle allait encore se perdre un peu plus. Elle essaya de le pousser, sans vraiment y croire.

« Sara… »

Et elle le laissa faire. Il approcha doucement sa tête vers elle, son regard fixé sur ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Elle pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il posa sa tête contre celle de Sara. Il respirait fort. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres, tout en caressant ses joues avec ses pouces.

« Ça aurait pu être vous… »

Sara était incapable de parler. Alors au lieu de discuter, et vu qu'il avait déjà fait le premier pas, un immense pas d'ailleurs, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa de tout son cœur.

Toute l'équipe avait eu quelques jours de congés forcés. Grissom et Sara n'avaient pas quitté l'appartement de celui-ci. Ils n'en avaient pas profité pour discuter. Ils avaient des années à rattraper après tout.

TBC


End file.
